vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kima
Kima '''is Lord Valcua's servant and 8th assassin sent after the Dyalhis family. Kima and D seem to have shared a history together, and will always address D humble with 'Milord'. Appearance Dressed in a long crimson robe, a form stood among the interwoven trees. The figure sounded vaguely like an old woman, but neither its face nor its hands could be seen. When asked of the emotion and motivation of keeping D from fighting Lord Valcua a hint of emotion flashed across Kima's face. At the same time, there was a stillness as if the air were frozen. An eerie aura that would make a person want to look away had risen from every inch of Kima. When moving through space warps he is described as moving faster than a nanosecond, Kima's form had rippled like a heat shimmer and abruptly vanished. His blood is a bright crimson when injured, brighter than even his crimson robe. The wounds inflicted on him vanish almost instantly returning what ever warped features back to normal as though they never happened. Personality He is the epitome of loyalty, humility, and retainer. The only thing he is more loyal to than his current lord is the lord who preceded him. He is highly competent, and has fully mastered his abilities to the highest degree. He is very strong willed dedicating himself to a set predetermined goal which he stops at nothing to achieve. This quality it seems is beyond even the 7 cream of the crop hand picked by Valcua himself, where he is called in to accomplish goals where they have not been able to. He seems to earn the trust of D and Valcua even to the detriment of the other which under normal circumstances would be unheard of. This speaks of the quality the man has as a person being second to none. Biography He has lived much longer than 5,000 years old and seemingly since he knows D before he joins with Left Hand and was in service to him. He is well over 10,000 years old and may have origins much older than that considering D may be well over that as well. He was in service to D at some point, where D knows and has measured fully his abilities and has established a lasting relation with him. The two share a respect as master and retainer beyond even lord Valcua. He makes his appearance in the story when most of Valcua's Seven has been destroyed leaving Seurat and Callas. He gives aid to Suerat giving him a new arsenal to draw off of while he personally contimues his assault on Count Braujou. He is able to get past his defenses in his personal cart where he is able to change Matthew Dyalhis possessing him with the power of Valcua. While the count is distracted and off balance from this he is able to further get past his defenses seemingly and teleport himself, and Broujou out in sunlight while he is resting in his coffin. The Noble is crafty though using this as a ruse to fake his own death where he returns later on. Having thought to have killed Broujou, he continues his assault seeking to take Sue as well. He is confronted by D who is able to cut him despite his nanosecond speed of movement. Kima is floored to be reunited with his former lord. He is embarrassed it seems to be on the opposite side of D's wishes and tries to make up for it offering to bring Mathew back for him in return for his debt. The hunter refuses to take the deal of leaving Lord Valcua alone which Kima agrees to regardless. He brings Mathew back as promised and leaves due to D sparing his life so he can send his lord the message that he is coming for him. He leaves gratefully to be allowed to live. Upon his return he is questioned by his current Lord about his progress which he gives full details on. Though he is threatened to divulge the true identity of D, he isn't moved by it an inch which he apologizes with the utmost penance. Lord Valcua explains about how a certain weapon was promised to him by a man in a dream. This man turns out to be Valcua Two. Kima explains when Valcua Two appears the damage he is causing to his domain and the status. His lord goes to meet this threat. While he is away he finishes off the critically injured Callas for her failure. He is later killed when he tries to call upon the power of the Akashic Record, where he is erased from existence due to not being able to control it upon contact with it. Powers and Abilities '''Kima is a highly skilled and powerful individual who has gained the attention of not only Lord Valcua but also D as well, both who respect his abilities and hold them very high. Kima can travel through space warps, which let him transport anywhere, everywhere. He can also move others through them at will. He also corrupted and took control over Count Braujou's on board computer of his car with an unknown power or just through his own skills with technology. He has the ability to "change" others possessing them with Lord Valcua's power. He also says he has the power to see his own fate, which may be the equivalent of being able to glimpse the Akashic Record but nothing beyond that. Equipment Nobility Force Field- He gives this to Seurat upon his arrival. Warp Transporter- A device Kima gives Mathew access to and teaches him how to use it in order to have him convince Sue to go with him to Lord Valcua. From a heavy stand of trees and bushes, a number of objects that appeared to be stone statues fifteen to twenty feet tall poked out at odd angles. Upon activation Sue, Mathew, and the machine were all instantly transported to the destination leaving only traces of a spacial warp. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Retainer Category:Assassin